The Lazy Type
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Mirai Komuro was never meant to be, but that didn't stop him from walking straight into the plot and screwing it up with a yawn. SI-Male-OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one:_**

 _ **The Sheltered Prince.**_

* * *

 _"When you die, you stay dead. You don't get reincarnated as some rich kid. It's not normal. It just doesn't happen. Yet, why did it happen to me?"_

* * *

Mirai Komuro had been living his new life for two years and he was done with everything already.

Sure, he was born in wealth.

His father basically owned various tech companies, with the leading company basically being a sick parody of the brand Apple named _Pineapple_. Mirai had no clue on how his father managed that without being copyrighted.

Point was, somehow his father was rich beyond logic and somehow he had been reincarnated as the man's son.

Bizarre, but two years was enough to accept things.

His mother on the other hand, was six feet under. No longer alive. Became an angel. Dead.

From what Mirai's seen from different family portraits, his mother was beautiful. Heck, he almost mistook her for a model.

She was probably a trophy wife.

Mirai didn't really care either way.

In fact, one could argue that with his mother being dead and his father being constantly busy with work, that he would be comfortably alone and neglected.

Neglected, sure.

Comfortable? No way.

 _'Damn rich people..'_ Mirai's left eye twitched as the maids cooed over him.

He was _not_ cute, damn it.

"Look at his eyes! Just like his father's!"

"He has his father's hair too."

"Ladies, he may look like his father, but his smile is definitely his mother's!"

Mirai wondered how that particular maid can tell, considering he still hasn't smiled in his new life.

"Not to mention, he's as aloof as his mother was."

Mirai yawned, growing tired of the maids his father had hired to look out after him.

"I don't know where the laziness came from, though."

Mirai blinked as at least ten faces were suddenly close to his.

He swore that somehow their eyes were sparkling.

He tilted his head to the side, curiously wondering what these babbling fools wanted from him.

"But he's still so cute~!"

Mirai wanted to hit himself, really.

He settled for crying until their ears hurt.

Instead of annoying them like he wanted to, they all started cooing again.

"He's so adorable~~!"

 _'These people are insane..'_

He was usually good at stuff.

Pray tell him, why wasn't he good at staying dead?

"AWW, HE'S GETTING SLEEPY!"

Could someone just kill him now?

* * *

 _"I don't know why I was given another shot at life, maybe God decided that a car accident wasn't a good way to go or something. But here I am, and I'm not going to waste my life away wondering why I'm here. I've had enough time to grief. I'm Mirai Komuro and no one can say otherwise."_

* * *

Despite his cold and indifferent attitude, Mirai had one weakness in life.

A weakness so strong that his father had to make sure no one knew about it, so no one can take advantage of the weakness and make Mirai marry their daughters or sons.

Mirai loved cuddling.

There, that was the weakness.

A weakness so strong that Ren was sure would get his adorable young boy into an arranged marriage with evil kids who want to take advantage of his son.

So, he did the thing any good father would do.

He forbid Mirai from cuddling with anyone out of their family and assigned private tutors for Mirai, essentially keeping his son away from the outside world and school.

Though annoyed, Mirai was more or less okay with this arrangement. It wasn't like his father could keep him inside forever.

Besides, Mirai was sure that his father had to introduce him to all the other rich idiots and society one day.

For now, Mirai was content with his stuffed toys, games and nap time.

 _'Who needs the outside when you have virtual reality anyway?'_ Mirai wondered, lazily pressing the attack button on the console he got for his third birthday.

"Mirai-sama?"

Mirai sighed, looking up at a young maid. "Yeah?"

At first he tried to remember all their names, but he soon gave up. It was impossible.

"Mari-sama is here to visit you."

Mirai's fingers paused, a small smile curving up on his features.

Who was Mari exactly?

His four year old cousin. One of the only people his father allowed him to cuddle with.

"Let her in."

As if on cue, the door to Mirai's spacious room opened revealing a young girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and a sour look on her face.

What?

Just because Mirai liked to cuddle didn't mean Mari liked to.

In fact, she probably only allowed it because his father basically made her into an up and coming kid model. Which means her parents forced her to put up with anything Mirai threw at her.

Everyone wanted to use Mirai and his father. Some women even tried to seduce his father, either by trying to bribe Ren or trying to get through him via Mirai.

(Mirai simply ignored these women, making dear dad proud.)

"Don't look so happy," Mari snapped at Mirai's smiling face, "I'm only letting you cuddle because mother told me to."

Mirai's smile widened, "Love you too Mari." he teased, causing her to flush in embarrassment.

"I don't!"

Honestly, Mari should be happy he only asked for cuddles. Instead of being happy, Mari acted as if he was forcing her to wear "peasant" clothes.

Mirai blinked.

Mari glared.

Mirai held out his little arms and tiredly grinned, "Mari~!" he called.

With a sigh, Mari plopped down next to him, grumbling as he nuzzled himself onto her.

* * *

 _"But damn. Being Mirai was so fucking lonely. The only one who actually cares is Tou-chan. Everyone else is either paid to care or wants to use me."_

* * *

Sometimes Ren couldn't sleep even after taking some medication.

No matter how hard he tried, the spot next to him just felt so empty. Because even after three years, he still missed Rima, his wife.

No one could blame him really, considering his wife was smart, funny, kind, wonderful, mesmerizing, amazing, beautiful, breathtaking and the list could simply go on and on.

 _'Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight,'_ the red-headed man thought, getting out of his bed.

A quick glance at his clock told him it was around midnight.

Maybe he could get some paperwork done? Then he'd be able to spend the afternoon with Mirai. Yes, that sounded like a good idea to him. Spending time with his boy was one of the only joys he had in his life right now.

He paused, mid-way through the way to his door.

Footsteps.

He had heard footsteps.

 _'No one's supposed to be awake.'_ He frowned, recalling that he had dismissed the maids for the night.

Someone was knocking on his door.

Ren opened it slightly, feeling cautious.

"Mirai?" Ren asked, both relieved and embarrassed at his own paranoia.

There was no way anyone could break into his mansion after all. With the security and guards he owned, it was simply impossible.

"Tou-chan," Mirai mumbled, shuffling nervously on the balls of his feet, "I, uh, couldn't sleep."

Ren could only blink at his four year old son before his tired face morphed into a big grin, "Damn it, you're so adorable! One day I'll have to fight off boys and girls from trying to steal your innocence!" he exclaimed, scooping his son up in his arms.

Mirai was grumbling something about overprotective rich people, which Ren didn't hear.

"Tou-chan, stop embarrassing me!" Mirai whined, throwing punches at his father.

He didn't care that he was actually well into his early twenties, as far as he was concerned he was now a four year old kid. Smarter than other four year old, but still just a four year old kid.

"Mirai~!" Ren whined, not blocking the punches.

Mirai huffed, settling into his father's big bed. "Why are you still awake?" He curiously asked.

Ren looked into his son's red eyes.

Most people told him that Mirai took after him, but somehow Ren could only see Rima in his son, from the shape of Rima's eyes to the spiky way her hair was. He saw Rima in his son. And although it made his heart ache, sometimes it was because of pride.

He and Rima had created Mirai.

 _Their son._

His heir.

"I was thinking about your mom."

Mirai blinked, "It's almost her death anniversary, isn't it?"

"Oh? How do you know?"

"You throw a grand party every year." Mirai deadpanned.

Ren grinned, "She was a model, you know? Worked with a lot of big shots, like Yuzuha."

 _'Oh great, he's going to tell the story.'_

What story?

The classic, 'how I met your father/mother' story that everyone endured at one point of their life or the other.

Mirai opened his mouth, planning to cut off his father.

Except he suddenly felt something in his throat, causing him to start coughing.

"Mirai! What's wrong?"

"I'm f-"

Mirai coughed, using his hands to muffle the sound.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his father panic.

"Hospital! We have to get to the hospital!"

 _'Damn rich people...'_

* * *

 _"I love Tou-chan, I really do. But...is it selfish to want someone else that cares for me? Someone who doesn't know I'm rich. Someone who won't use me. Maybe it is selfish."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Some time ago, I placed a poll on my profile, asking my fans which fandom I should write for next. You, my fans, voted. The winner was Ouran High School Host Club. And my, do I have a few ideas for this fandom. (A few ideas which you can vote for too, on my profile.)_

 _Now, for the amazing question you all probably have: "What's the pairing?"_

 _The pairing, my dear fans/readers, is MiraixHikaruxKaoru._

 _Since I've never written a definitive couple, let alone a threesome one at that, you all will have to bear with me. Mirai is also the first queer character I've written, so let me know if I'm going at it realistically. I mean, the way I see it, Mirai is just like everyone else. Just like all queer people in real life, y'know?_

 _Sorry for the long Author's Note!_

 _Remember to vote on my poll._

 _HAVE A LOVELY DAY~!_


	2. Use me, save me, love me

**_Chapter two:_**

 ** _Use me, save me, love me_**

* * *

 _"When I, Mirai Komuro, was four, I was diagnosed with asthma and clinical depression. I'm now eight years old, still home bound thanks to an overprotective father."_

* * *

Yoshio Ootori, Chief Executive Officer of The Ootori Group, was an _intimidating_ man.

Mirai, however, found this refreshing. Finally a rich person who wasn't a bubbling idiot like his father.

Ren, for some reason, felt an imaginary arrow with the writing 'bubbling idiot' stab him in his heart. _'Mirai's probably thinking about how much he loves me~!'_ The man thought to himself, sending his eight year old son a loving glance before looking back at Yoshio.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Yoshio Ootori," the intimidating man said, as if he had to introduce himself, before motioning to a boy standing next to him, "This is my youngest son, Kyoya. I thought it would be appropriate for him to meet your son, considering they're the same age."

Ren nodded politely, "Thank you for the consideration Yoshio-san, I hope they become friends. Mirai-chan doesn't have many friends."

 _'Oh, and who's fault do you think that is?'_ Mirai shot his father a look before observing Kyoya.

He wondered what else life could throw at him.

First he had asthma.

Now, he's apparently meeting an anime character from a show his little sister loved.

"Kyoya, take Mirai-kun to your room."

"Very well, Otou-sama."

Mirai held back a grimace at the formality between the father-son duo.

On second thought, he was glad that Ren was his father.

Following Kyoya, he left behind his father with Yoshio so they could discuss business.

 _'That's why the hospital I go to is named Ootori...'_ Mirai belatedly realized.

* * *

 _"I love being an only child. Don't get me wrong, I miss my little sister dearly, but in this life being an only child was more beneficial than being surrounded by siblings. Look at Kyoya for example, he has to deal with the whole 'who will take over the company' competition thing. Me, on the other hand? I already have my father's business on a silver platter."_

* * *

Mirai yawned, interrupting Kyoya's overly long presentation of his spacious room.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya's smile twitched.

Mirai shrugged, plopping down on Kyoya's bed without the latter's permission, "I'm just bored of people trying to get on my good side."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Mirai smirked at Kyoya's surprised look, "Your dad wants us to be friends, you don't, I get it. Trust me. So no need to force yourself to try and become my friend, okay? I hate fake people."

Kyoya gritted his teeth together, "It must be nice, being able to act however you want without any worry," he noted.

 _'Whoa, he dropped the fake act quickly. Well, he is only eight.'_

"You have an easy life." Kyoya stated.

Mirai froze at the statement, "I have an easy life?" he repeated, finally looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya must have noticed the look in his eyes, because he immediately quietened down.

"Word of advice Ootori? Don't judge a book by its cover." Mirai sneered before turning his back to Kyoya.

Maybe he was being harsh, but so? Kyoya was just like every kid he had met in his current life. Shallow and selfish.

He heard Kyoya politely excuse himself.

It didn't matter.

Mirai fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Depression; feelings of severe despondency and dejection. When I was diagnosed with depression, I wasn't as surprised as Tou-chan was. After all, who just gets reincarnated into a whole new world, losing everything they care about, and just get on with their life without a problem? Not me."_

* * *

"Ootori-sama? Are you here to visit Mirai-sama?"

Kyoya stiffly nodded at the maid in front of him, allowing her to lead him to the living room. Mirai was there, along with a blonde girl he didn't recognize. Mirai was apparently being ignored by the blonde.

"That's Mirai-sama's cousin," the maid said, a tint of disapproval in her tone, "Honestly, she should at least pretend to be nice considering she's just using the poor boy," the maid muttered to herself, walking away.

Kyoya heard the maid's muttering, causing him to frown.

 _"Word of advice Ootori? Don't judge a book by its cover."_

"Ootori?"

Kyoya looked at Mirai, who was frowning at him.

"Who is this?" The blonde girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyoya Ootori," Mirai distractedly answered, turning back to his cousin, "Mari-chan...let's play."

"No. Play with _Ootori_ , I'm going home. I have a gig tomorrow."

"Can I come watch?"

" _No_."

Kyoya pretended he didn't see the dejected look Mirai had as he walked in, "Good, he shouldn't waste time on a third grade model anyway. You'll never be half as good as his mother was. I bet even Komuro could surpass you in modelling without trying," Kyoya commented aloud.

He smirked as Mari flushed in embarrassment and quickly walked away.

The young Ootori looked at the Komuro.

"I thought you said you hate fake people." He noted out loud.

"She's not fake!" Mirai defended his cousin.

"But, she's using you, isn't she?" Kyoya shot back, pleased to see Mirai flinch.

 _'So he knows.'_ The young Ootori thought, interest piqued.

"She's my family." Mirai mumbled, "The only person I'm allowed to socialize with." he admitted, looking away from the boy in front of him.

Kyoya caught the vulnerable look Mirai had anyway.

"Komuro-san doesn't seem like the type to limit your socializing."

"Tou-chan doesn't seem like a lot of things. He's afraid people will use me, like what you're trying to do."

"So he lets your cousin use you, it's quite a contradicting thing."

Mirai snorted in agreement, facing Kyoya with a bored look. "You're contradicting too, considering everything."

"Oh?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You, despite everything, are a good person, aren't you?" Mirai cheekily asked, "Considering you came here to apologize."

"I came here to do no such thing," Kyoya denied.

"Uh-huh, sure," Mirai was obviously not convinced.

Kyoya flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Mirai suddenly said, "Looks like I judged you from your cover too. You're actually a nice guy, aren't you?"

Kyoya didn't answer, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Grinning, Mirai sat next to Kyoya. "I'll let you use me."

Kyoya blinked, turning to look at Mirai in confusion. "Come again?"

"Use me." Mirai stated, "Or rather use the advantages of being _my_ friend."

"What's in it for you?" Kyoya suspiciously asked.

"I get to see you surpass your brothers and become the successor of the Ootori company, duh."

"You seem to have quite some faith in me."

Mirai slouched on the couch, "I can say the same. You really think I can be as good as my mother was at modelling?"

"It's in your blood."

Mirai smiled, offering his hand, "So it's deal?"

Kyoya looked at the hand, "We'll use each other, Komuro," he stated, shaking the hand, "I'll inherit the Ootori company and you'll triumph over everyone who tried to use you."

The two shared an evil smirk.

* * *

 _"Kyoya and I became best friends quickly after that. He's the strategist and I'm the lazy follower. We're basically a match made in heaven, despite our rocky start."_

* * *

"Nooo! Come back home, son!"

Mirai rolled his eyes, walking through the school hallway. He was wearing straight black trousers and an ivory, concealed front-closure jacket, with a nehru collar and dark gold braid; an Ouran Academy seal was sewn onto the left side.

Currently, Mirai was thirteen years old.

He was still aloof, lazy and sarcastic.

"Tou-chan can't protect you from those girls and boys at school!" Ren continued crying through the phone, "Come on Mirai-chan, I'll hire the best tutors in the world! I'll get rid of the cameras! Just come back home!"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Mirai deadpanned, ignoring the squealing girls around him.

"It's _Future-sama_!"

"No way, no way!"

"I heard he got a role in a movie."

"Well, _I_ heard he's being asked to take on a singing career."

"HA! I heard that the most famous fashion designer wants to meet him."

"Don't say that Mirai-chan! It's all the damn Ootori's fault, isn't it? He's corrupted my sweet, innocent boy!" Ren continued crying.

"Tou-chan, you really need to get laid or something."

Ren gasped.

Sighing, Mirai hung up and opened the door in front of him.

Slouching, he made his way over to a smirking Kyoya.

"Remind me why I can't just be home schooled?" He grumbled, taking a seat next to the boy.

"I'm helping you get over your depression."

"You don't just get over depression."

"It's a start, isn't it?"

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Ootori."

Kyoya smiled at him, "Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you've been in charge of my therapy sessions and the medications I'm allowed to take. So, I'm going to be blunt. _Back off_."

Scoffing, Kyoya started taking out his notebooks, "Says the one who keeps sending businessmen my way."

"At least I'm being helpful."

"Yes, well, you'd be more helpful if you properly took care of yourself." Kyoya smoothly returned, "Maybe you should take a break from modeling. It's all you do aside from wasting your time on games and internet."

Mirai rolled his eyes, "You're the one that encouraged me to model."

"I didn't expect it to take a toll on your health."

Mirai didn't say anything else.

Really, he liked modelling well enough.

But maybe Kyoya was right?

Meh.

Food for thought.

Yawning, he plopped his head on the desk.

"Excessive sleeping is also-"

"Shut up, Ootori."

"Don't be so rude, Komuro."

Both knew that Mirai was actually happy to finally start going to school.

* * *

 _"What? I didn't say we were all rainbows and sunshine. Leave that to Tamaki. When's the idiot going to come along anyway?"_

* * *

 ** _Chapter End._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _okay, the bad news? Mirai's as lazy as me. The good news? Hikaru and Kaoru will be making a brief appearance in the next chapter. The next chapter just needs one more thing to establish an important plot point before I fully introduce the other characters. Also, yay Kyoya!_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What do you think of Kyoya and Mirai's friendship?_**

 ** _2\. How do you think Mirai will meet the twins?_**


	3. it's me, not you

**_Chapter three:_**

 ** _It's me, not you._**

* * *

 _"Broken; having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order."_

* * *

Kyoya thinks Mirai is broken.

Mirai thought otherwise. He wasn't broken, thank you very much. It was just Kyoya who failed to see that he was okay. It was Kyoya who tried to fix him at every corner they turned.

Mirai found this annoying, because again, he wasn't broken. But at the same time it was nice knowing that if he ever did find himself lost and broken, he had someone to find him and pick up all the pieces for him.

Though, he was sure Kyoya would charge him.

Mirai didn't mind, really. He wasn't the cliche type of person who would try to do everything on their own only to realize later that it was impossible to do everything on your own.

Nope.

He accepted that he needed help sometimes.

Keyword: sometimes.

Not all the time.

According to Kyoya, Mirai was the type of person to seek comfort in physical contact. Which he found explained Mirai's apparent love for cuddling with others.

Kyoya chalked this up as evidence for his above point of view, that Mirai was broken. Even if the boy wouldn't admit it. Which never failed to annoy Kyoya who just wanted to help.

He just wanted Mirai to sleep well at night.

He just wanted Mirai to _laugh_.

Now that he thought about it, has Mirai ever laughed? Sure, Mirai would chuckle or snort in amusement, but the Ootori was sure he had never heard Mirai laugh before. What would Mirai's laugh sound like?

Would it be loud and boisterous?

Would it be quiet and gentle?

Kyoya wanted to know. He wanted to _fix_ Mirai.

Because, no matter what Mirai said, Kyoya was sure that he was broken.

So when Kyoya woke up at eleven in the morning on a Saturday, he wasn't surprised that it was to the only person he considered a friend cuddling him. Now, Kyoya was more than used to Komuro's apparent cuddling sessions. In fact, Kyoya found Komuro to be a nice pillow, not that he would ever let the lazy boy know.

But right now, Kyoya had to go to the bathroom.

"Komuro, wake up," Kyoya quietly ordered, shaking the boy.

"Mn, just five more minutes..." Mirai mumbled, snuggling closer to the stoic boy.

Kyoya heaved a resigned sigh, knowing full well Mirai wouldn't be waking up until the afternoon. No matter what he would try, Mirai probably wouldn't wake up. Trust him, he had try a lot of methods, including dosing the Komuro with both cold and hot water, rock music and once he had even tried waking the boy up with a mild taser. But Mirai wouldn't wake up no matter what, so Kyoya gave up.

Resigned, Kyoya sat up with the boy still hanging onto him like a koala.

Grabbing his glasses, Kyoya put them on and glanced at the sleeping boy with an annoyed look, "Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth, Komuro."

Yet, Kyoya ended up using the bathroom with Mirai still hanging onto him.

* * *

 _"I'm depressed. I sleep a lot. I'm quiet. I say the wrong thing sometimes. I say it like it is without feeling guilty. I'm me. I'm Mirai Komuro. That's just the way I am. **I am not broken**. Something that's not broken, can't be fixed." _

* * *

"From what I've gathered, Yuzuha heads her own high-end fashion company," Kyoya fixed his glasses, leveling a bored Mirai with a hard look, "Are you not interested in what I have to say?" he coolly asked.

"I am," Mirai weakly protested, "It's just...the meeting's like a week away. I got time."

"It's not about having time, it's about how you go about with your time."

Mirai fixed Kyoya with a deadpan look, "How profound."

He promptly dodged the chalk Kyoya threw at him before looking at the board Kyoya had been writing on for the past ten minutes. Mirai's eyes quietly scanned every word, slightly intimidated and crept out at the fact that his best friend wrote down _everything_ about Yuzuha. From her birthday, to the day she started kindergarten and then back to the first time she ever got sick and was checked up by a doctor from the Ootori hospital.

"My friend's a certified stalker," Mirai muttered, wondering if Kyoya had done an extensive background check on him too.

He wondered if it was normal to feel flattered if this was the case.

What?

Having _Kyoya_ interested in you was something impressive and noteworthy in Mirai's books. Even if it meant that you'd only be a point of interest for Kyoya's scheming, but still.

"She has two sons, twins, named-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru, right?" Mirai cut off, mind wandering back to when his sister would squeal over the trouble making twins.

Damn.

He missed his sister.

"Yes," Kyoya confirmed, looking at him oddly, "They're identical. Impossible to tell apart, according to the rumors even Yuzuha can't tell them apart."

Mirai stayed quiet, not really feeling like talking anymore. Really, it wasn't Kyoya's fault or even the devil duo's fault. It's just...he had these moments, these random moments that didn't have a specific trigger. They just happened. Sometimes frequently, sometimes rarely.

But these moments was what his therapist called his "blue mood episodes"

Tch.

Mirai didn't like the term. It was stupid. He liked the color blue. He didn't want to associate blue with depression. Why couldn't his therapist just call it an episode instead of making him start feeling irritated by his favorite color?

"Mirai, are you okay?"

Mirai really hated that question.

He detested it.

Because really, how would he know if he was okay? He could say he's okay, but then later at night he'd be staring at the ceiling with this empty feeling inside him. He could say he's not okay, but then later he'd be chuckling at something Kyoya says. He was okay, but at the same time he wasn't.

Was there a word for that?

It didn't really matter.

"I'm fine," he looked away, avoiding Kyoya's gaze.

His own eyes landed on a calendar.

Tomorrow would be his birthday.

His mood worsened.

Why?

Tomorrow was also his mother's death anniversary.

* * *

 _"Mother. Mom. Mommy. Mama. I wonder what the woman who gave birth to me would want me to refer to as sometimes. Kaa-chan, maybe? I don't know. What would she have been like? Would she have been strict? Kind? Would she have left me alone at home so she could model? What? What would she have been like, I wonder? I'd like to believe she'd have raised me to model like her. Maybe. Well, tomorrow is the day to grief. The day after is my birthday celebration."_

* * *

Mirai had and never will be the type of person to awkwardly point out the elephant in the room. He preferred discussing the elephant after someone else mentioned it. So, when he had walked out of the limo and walked up to Ren and a man who seemed vaguely familiar he didn't say anything.

He didn't even look at the man.

Instead, he just kept looking at his father with bored eyes.

"Mirai~!"

Mirai sighed as he was scooped up into a hug, not even resisting as his father nuzzled against him.

Usually he would, but well today was his mother's death anniversary. Thus, his father's wife's death anniversary. Mirai wasn't going to be so cold towards his father on this day, because he wasn't so heartless.

"You're awfully cheerful for a death anniversary," the young boy finally grumbled after his father had set him down.

Ren offered a sheepish smile before motioning to the elephant in the room, "You must be wondering who this is."

"Not really."

"How precious," the unnamed man cooed a little, patting Mirai's head.

Mirai slapped the hand away.

"Aww, Mirai-chan reminds me of my precious daughter," the man commented, smile widening.

Mirai's lips twitched at the honorific.

"Mirai's just shy around strangers," his father said as a way of explanation, patting Mirai's head himself.

Mirai didn't flinch back.

"Now, Mirai, this man here is also here for his wife's death anniversary."

Mirai blinked at the odd coincidence.

"In fact, I met him while I was visiting your mom last year. We hit it off and got a few drinks. Been in contact ever since."

"Oh," Mirai replied, not being able to keep himself from adding, "You've always been desperate for friends, Tou-chan."

Ignoring his father's dramatic pained gasp, he turned towards the still unnamed man and offered him his hand, "I'm Mirai. 'Is nice to meet you, I guess."

Smiling, the man took his hand, "I'm Fujioka Ryoji."

 _No._

 _Fucking._

 _Way._

Blinking, Mirai shook Ryoji's hand before retracting his hand.

He didn't pay his father or Ryoji any mind as the two started chattering about something.

No, he was still too dazed to really register anything that was happening.

After all, he just met a heroine's father from his sister's favorite anime.

He had the right to be dazed.

But...

Maybe he just misheard the man? For all Mirai knew, the Ouran verse was just getting to him and the man was really named Fuko Ryuu or something. It was plausible, right?

Depression did cause breaks from reality. Then again, he didn't have that kind of depression. Or at least, he's never experienced breaks from reality before. But still, it was like the only plausible explanation for mishearing someone's name. Either that, or he's turning deaf.

There was no way he had just met Haruhi's father.

"Dad!"

 _No._

 _Fucking._

 _Way._

Mirai's eyes widened as _Haruhi fucking Fujioka_ ran towards them.

Fuck.

This was really happening, wasn't it?

* * *

 _"...the Ouran verse will never ever make sense. I give up on trying to make sense of things. Hahaha. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? I'll embrace the lack of logic of everything happening around me. Hahaha. Somehow my dad met Haruhi's dad. Because the chances of that happening in a realistic setting. But I'll be the first to say, Haruhi's a cool girl."_

* * *

For all intent and purposes, Mirai actually enjoyed Haruhi's company.

He just felt weird knowing things about her that even she doesn't know. Like how she would end up cutting her hair. Or how she would end up marrying the idiot named Tamaki.

But still, Haruhi's company was refreshing and dare he say it? Enjoyable.

They were both quiet. They didn't speak unless there was a need to. Only adding sarcastic commentary to whatever their fathers said from time to time, earning an amused look from one another.

It was nice.

A refreshing change of pace compared to constantly being looked at like he was an experiment.

Don't get him wrong. Kyoya was his best friend. Heck, he was sure he loved the smartass by this point, but even he got tired of being constantly examined. Not that Kyoya did it constantly, but it happened frequently enough to be annoying.

Mirai just hoped it was a phase for Kyoya.

Also, Haruhi didn't squeal at him all the time.

Really, his fans were endearing, but he didn't like loud noises.

"I don't know, the tutelage has to be cheap, but also a good one," Haruhi thoughtfully said.

They had found themselves discussing High School, even though Haruhi still had time to think about it, but hey, the girl liked to plan things ahead. Mirai actually respected and admired Haruhi for knowing what she wants while he's just going with the flow.

"Ouran Academy," Mirai found himself saying, without a care.

What?

If Haruhi was going to attend Ouran anyway, he might as well make sure she doesn't waste time pondering her choices when it's already been set in stone. Or at least Mirai believed it was set in stone.

"The school for rich kids?" Haruhi asked with a frown.

"Yeah, with your brains you can get a scholarship," Mirai stated in a matter of fact way.

Haruhi turned thoughtful, "It doesn't sound bad actually, it would look good on my resume, despite being filled with rich bastards..."

" _I'm_ a rich bastard," Mirai pointed out in amusement.

"Yeah, but you're cool for a rich bastard."

Mirai chuckled.

"My dad should be done by now," Haruhi suddenly said.

Mirai got up from the bench they were sitting on, both having elected to give their respective fathers the privacy to properly mourn in front of their respective mothers' graves.

"Then, I'll walk you to the limo. Tou-chan will probably want to drive you two home anyway."

"Alright," Haruhi easily agreed.

They walked in silence.

Comfortable silence.

As they neared the end of the path, just before needing to take the stairs down, they both froze at the same time.

Why?

Their fathers were making out.

"...what?"

* * *

 _"So turns out my father's bisexual. Well, he refers to himself as gay because he doesn't want to be with any woman after my mother. So. My father's gay. He's dating Haruhi's father._ _I didn't see that coming._ _At all."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** plot twist! Boy, do I love plot twists. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What do you think of the plot twist?_**

 ** _2\. What will Mirai and Haruhi's relationship be like?_**


	4. to change myself

_**Chapter four:**_

 _ **to change myself.**_

* * *

 _"I'll never be as good a model as my mother. Not the way I am now. And that's frustrating."_

* * *

 _Game over!_

 _You lose!_

Mirai groaned, accidentally releasing his subconscious hold on his handheld console, causing it to hit the floor with a _thump_. His back and shoulder felt uncomfortable as he shifted on the Fujioka family's couch.

Yesterday, he and his father had come over to watch a movie with Haruhi and her father, which ended up in them sleeping over. The arrangement had been for his father and Haruhi's father to sleep in the same room while Mirai slept in the same room as Haruhi, after many promises not to try anything with the girl.

Of course, Haruhi had kicked him out when he had started cuddling up to her, freaked out at the sudden contact. He was too tired to explain to Haruhi that he didn't do it on purpose, so he took the couch.

He wasn't used to sleeping on couches in his new life, so it took him hours of playing on his console to actually fall asleep.

He basically slept like shit.

Yet, despite all of this, he couldn't help but smile at the ceiling.

It's been so long since he felt at home. He may be a modern day Cinderella, going from rags to riches, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't miss living from check to check. He may be rich in this life, but he was still a commoner at heart. Discounts and specials still made him perk up. Instant coffee and store bought donuts were still stuff he would splurge on.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and flipped it open, mentally noting to himself to introduce the touch-screen idea from his old life to his father.

 _ **Shadow King:** remember, your interview with Yuzuha Hitachiin is in an hour._

 ** _Me:_** _yes, mommy._

Mirai turned off his phone and got off the couch.

"Pancakes," he blurted out to no one in particular, "Pancakes," he repeated, the idea sounding appealing to him as his stomach grumbled.

He stalked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge. It was filled with groceries, possibly because Haruhi had went grocery shopping earlier in the week. Mirai absently grabbed the carton of milk and butter. He'd have to search for the baking soda and sugar in the drawers, along with a bowl and a spatula.

Soon enough, he started humming the Ouran anime theme to himself. What could he say? Might as well go along with the universe he was born in. Besides, the song was catchy, okay?

"What are you doing?"

The deadpan voice of Haruhi grabbed his attention as he started pouring the batter on the frying pan, "Making pancakes."

Haruhi, who was already dressed for school, gave him a surprised look, "...you can cook?"

Mirai rolled his eyes at how surprised Haruhi sounded, "Thought I was a spoiled brat who didn't know how to take care of himself?"

"Yeah."

Mirai couldn't help but laugh at Haruhi's blunt admission, causing the brunette to smile a little as well.

"Then again," he heard Haruhi say as he started scooping up the pancakes, "You're not like most rich people, are you?"

"I am, but at the same time not."

"A walking contradiction."

Mirai and Haruhi had a staring contest. Mirai was looking at Haruhi with his usual half-lidded eyes, filled with sleep, while Haruhi was looking at him like he was a puzzle she just couldn't wrap her head around.

"...you'd look cute with short hair, y'know?" Mirai couldn't help but poke fun at the future, a lazy smile tugging on his mouth as Haruhi looked confused at his sudden statement.

He was going to enjoy seeing the stoic girl's reactions to his antics.

"Whatever," Haruhi finally shrugged, seemingly putting him on hold, "I'll set up the table. You wake the lovebirds up?"

Snorting, Mirai nodded in agreement.

If he had thought over what he had just agreed to, he would have saddled the job onto Haruhi. Instead, he walked over to the eldest Fujioka's room, innocently poking his head in.

Mirai's eyes swept over the scene of his father sitting on the floor with Ryoji's head between his legs. They were both nude.

Immediately, Mirai poked his head out of the room, hoping he would one day forget what he had just witnessed. He was sure he'd be haunted with the scene of his and Haruhi's fathers getting down and dirty in his head for all eternity.

Composing himself, he knocked loudly on the door, "O-oi, food's ready you idiot lovebirds!"

"...uh, Mirai-chan, don't open the door!" Ren yelled.

Mirai's ears reddened, hearing the pair shuffle away from each other. He heard some awkward thuds and the sound clothes being thrown on before the door finally opened, revealing a now dressed Ren and Ryoji.

"Good morning Mirai-chan!" Ryoji grinned, patting his head.

"Did you sleep well?" his father continued, smiling down at him, "Or did that Ootori brat kidnap you again and just returned you?"

Mirai expertly didn't point out the hickey on Ryoji's collarbone, nor how messed up his father's hair looked. He definitely didn't point out that the two were wearing each other's shirts.

"I made pancakes."

He watched as the two adults raced towards the kitchen, declaring that they were hungry.

Closing his eyes, he reached into his pocket for his phone.

A message from Kyoya immediately greeted him.

 ** _Shadow King:_** _the meeting is in ten minutes._

Mirai promptly shoved the phone back in his pocket and made his way to the dining table. He grabbed a pancake and shoved it in his mouth, ignoring the flirting males as he raised an eyebrow at a mildly grossed out Haruhi.

Just like him, she wasn't used to PDA, much less PDA involving her father.

"I'll walk you to school."

Haruhi shook her head, "No need."

"Nah, I owe you an explanation..." he trailed off, knowing Haruhi would figure out that he was talking about the whole cuddling fiasco.

* * *

 _"...Haruhi gave me permission to cuddle with her. I just gotta warn her first. Obviously, I'm surprised. There's no benefit to letting me cuddle with her, yet she told me I could anyway. No wonder the Host Club was so taken with her in the anime. She's just...so real."_

* * *

"How did the meeting go?"

Mirai yawned, plopping down on Kyoya's bed and cuddling up to the boy.

"Komuro, this isn't the time for sleep."

"Five minutes."

"...you are quite taxing for a friend."

"You love me."

"Is that right?"

Instead of answering, Mirai cuddled up to Kyoya who simply sighed and continued reading his book.

 _Exactly_ five minutes later, Kyoya shook him awake, "It's been five minutes."

Mirai merely grumbled something.

"You're no brute, Komuro. Use your words properly."

Mirai lifted his head up from Kyoya's side and gave the boy a blank look, "I skipped it."

Kyoya, who was in the process of flipping a page in his book, stilled. He slowly turned to meet Mirai's blank look with a blank look of his own, "Come again?" he asked with a deceivingly calm tone of voice.

"I didn't go meet Yuzuha."

"...why not?"

"You told me to quit modeling?"

"Did it occur to you that _maybe_ you should have waited until _after_ impressing Yuzuha?"

Mirai blinked, "Oops...?"

Kyoya watched as Mirai then shrugged with a 'what can you do' look on his face before yawning.

In that moment, Kyoya was ready to tear Mirai a new one.

Except, whether it was due to Kyoya's misfortune or Mirai's luck, the door to the young Ootori's room went open, effectively saving Mirai.

Breathing out a relieved sigh, Mirai turned to look at Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi.

"Oh, you're here Mirai!" Fuyumi grinned, walking over to them and plopping on the bed with a bright smile.

"Fuyu-nee, how are you?"

Mirai wasted no time in switching over to using Fuyumi as his personal pillow. The twenty-one year old simply giggled and started playing with Mirai's hair, "Sleepy as always, I see. Is Kyoya boring you?"

Finally, Kyoya scoffed, "Hardly. Komuro is simply a sloth."

"Don't be mean to your friend, Kyoya," Fuyumi lightly chided, knowing that insulting each other was Mirai and Kyoya's bizarre way of showing that they cared for each other.

"I simply speak the truth."

"Wow, Ootori being genuine, isn't that a shocker?"

Fuyumi giggled at Mirai's sarcasm, unknowingly causing Mirai to share a look with Kyoya.

 _What's up with your sister? She's perkier than usual._

Kyoya simply gave Mirai a blank look in return.

 _I don't know._

Mirai gave Kyoya a deadpan look.

 _Brother of the year award goes to..._

Kyoya raised a challenging eyebrow.

 _Says the one who didn't know his father was bisexual._

Mirai scowled at Kyoya.

Finally, Fuyumi's giggling stopped, signalling an end to Mirai and Kyoya's silent conversation.

"Mirai?"

"Yes, Fuyu-nee?"

"Will you be free on the twenty one of June?"

Mirai didn't even hesitate to nod, "Yeah, why?"

With a bright smile, Fuyumi lifted her hand up, drawing Kyoya and Mirai's attention to the golden ring littered in jade gemstones on her hand.

Mirai quickly pieced the puzzle together.

Extra cheery? Check.

Constant laughter? Check.

Ring on the finger? Check.

Obviously, Fuyumi was getting married.

"You're getting married?" Kyoya finally asked, surprised littered in his tone, "To Shido-san? Does father know?"

Mirai kicked Kyoya, causing the boy to grunt in pain.

The Komuro heir turned to give Fuyumi a smirk, "I see Shido finally put a ring on it."

Fuyumi tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, smile as bright as ever, "Yes, finally," she repeated.

Mirai gave a dramatic sigh, "Does this mean we're breaking up Fuyu-nee?"

Fuyumi giggled, "Alas, you didn't propose," she played along.

"But I like you, my darling," Mirai lamented.

"May this be a lesson to you, Mirai."

"Huh?"

"The next time you like someone, put a ring on 'em," and with a cheeky smile, Fuyumi brought the two young boys in a hug, "You two are going to be my flower boys."

"The term you're looking for is actually flower girls, Fuyu-nee."

"Also," Kyoya finally spoke, "Only girls are allowed to be flower girls. It's symbolic and traditional."

"I'm the one getting married, so _I_ decide."

Mirai couldn't help but smile.

Really, out of all Kyoya's siblings, Fuyumi had to be his favorite. She was simply...impossible to not like.

* * *

 _"I don't know what I want in life right now. Whether it be to take over my father's business or pursue modelling more seriously. I don't know. All I know is that right now, in this moment, I want to be Kyoya Ootori's best friend. I want to be Haruhi Fujioka's friend. I want to be someone who lives in the moment."_

* * *

It was dark.

Dark.

He couldn't see.

Mirai struggled against his captors who had placed a sack over his head, cutting off his sight.

"Lemme go! Do you have any idea who my best friend is? I will sue you!"

Of course, that didn't work.

The next thing Mirai knew, he was shoved into a vehicle.

"Be quiet, kid," an oddly gentle voice ordered.

Mirai however tensed, feeling that his kidnappers had let him go. Instead of trying to escape, Mirai simply rubbed his hands together. He wasn't in danger. They wouldn't hurt him, would they?

"Our boss likes making an impression sometimes."

Mirai rolled his eyes, not that his kidnappers could see.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the vehicle stopped and he was escorted inside a building. He let the kidnappers lead him through the building before they forced him to sit on a couch and removed the sack from his head.

Mirai closed his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"I said to bring him here, not kidnap him," a feminine voice chided in amusement.

Mirai slowly opened his eyes and saw who he recognized as Yuzuha Hitachiin and mentally thanked Kyoya for drilling the woman's appearance in his head.

"...you have got to be kidding me," Mirai deadpanned.

Yuzuha smiled at him, "You look just like Ri-chan."

"Ri-chan?" Mirai repeated, confused.

"Your mother."

Mirai froze.

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. Millions of questions ran through his head. Millions of reasons as to why Yuzuha knew her mother as closely as Yuzuha's nickname was implying.

"Really? Most would say I look like my father," Mirai recovered quickly, not saying anything as a maid placed a tray of cookies on the table between him and Yuzuha.

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement then," Yuzuha chuckled, "You remind me of your mother."

Mirai frowned, "If you wanted to talk to me about my mother, you would have contacted me years ago. What do you _really_ want?"

Yuzuha smirked, "Straightforward, just like your mother. You're right. I didn't come here to talk about Ri-chan."

"You mean you didn't _force_ me here, _against_ my will," Mirai couldn't help but grumble.

"Exactly. I didn't force you here to talk about Ri-chan. I forced you here to talk about your little stunt two days ago."

Mirai raised an eyebrow, "My stunt?"

"You failed to show up at our appointment."

"..."

" _I_ am the best at what I do, no one would ever _think_ about missing the _chance_ to work with me."

"So, you're pissed because I didn't care to show up?"

Yuzuha's smile thinned, "I'm just curious as to what makes you cheeky enough to think you don't need my influence."

"...I'm not," Mirai admitted, "In fact, you'd probably be able to double my job opportunities. But, I'm not a model anymore."

"...what?" Yuzuha blinked, clearly taken off guard, "You stopped modelling? Why?"

Mirai clenched his fists, "I've been modeling for years, but...I lack something. I don't know what."

"What makes you say that?" Yuzuha curiously asked.

Mirai breathed out slowly, his hand reaching towards his schoolbag, where he always kept a picture. A picture that for some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off of when he admired it.

He quietly handed the picture over to Yuzuha.

Yuzuha looked down at the photo.

In the photo, there was a woman covering her front with a red towel, while exposing her bare back to the camera. On the woman's back, just where the spine was located, was a tattoo that etched vertically up and down. The tattoo was to put it simply, of flower buds becoming a beautiful flower in the middle. But, what captured any viewer's attention wasn't the tattoo, it was the woman herself.

The woman who was offering the camera a half-smile, laced with a _heavy_ amount sultriness.

"This is...Ri-chan's debut photo..." Yuzuha breathed out.

"Mom could express _emotions_ in her photos, I lack that. I lack the ability to _capture_ my fans."

Mirai watched as Yuzuha slowly smiled, this time a more subdued and genuine smile.

"I see. Then let's make a deal, shall we?"

Mirai raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"When you're ready, I want to be your manager."

Mirai's eyes widened at Yuzuha's declaration.

"In the meantime, I'll hold on to this."

"Hey!" Mirai reached over, trying to take back the photo he had allowed Yuzuha to see, "That's mine!"

Yuzuha swatted his hand away, "I took the photo."

Mirai stilled in shock as Yuzuha gave him a coy smile.

"Your mom was simply _wonderful_ at what she did, enough so to garner my attention. Who did you think helped her become the star that she was?"

Mirai couldn't help but feel flustered as Yuzuha gained a slightly hazy look in her eyes.

* * *

 _"So, Yuzuha Hitachiin was certainly...different. I just hope I can get away before the Devil twins show up..."_

* * *

"Mom?" A pair of voices asked.

Mirai wanted to curse the universe.

Mechanically, he allowed his gaze to go to the now open door, revealing a pair of twins who were wearing the Ouran Middle School uniform. He mentally noted that it made sense, considering Haruhi was a year younger than him which meant the twins were too. Which meant that of course they'd be first years while he's in his second year of Ouran Middle.

"Boys! Just in time, I'd like you both to meet Ri-chan's son!"

"Ri-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, tilting their head at the same time.

"He's your senpai at school, I think," Yuzuha energetically continued.

"Well, we wouldn't know," the twins shrugged.

"We don't really care about the other kids," Hikaru started.

"They're all annoying," Kaoru finished.

Mirai looked between them both, discerning the differences between them for future reference. From what he's noticed already, Hikaru tended to be the one to speak first before Kaoru followed up. But maybe that was just something that wasn't consistent. However, he did notice that their hair was a bit different. Not noticeable unless you were _really_ paying attention.

"Anyway, Mi-chan," Mirai's eye twitched at the new nickname, "These are my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru," Yuzuha gestured at them.

"No, mom, I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

Mirai narrowed his eyes, glad that he was semi-experienced in telling twins apart in his last life. Though he couldn't help the nostalgia that filled him. His best friends in his previous life, Drake and Dean, had been identical twins. And just like Hikaru and Kaoru, no one could really tell them apart. Well, except for him. He had been able to tell them apart based on their sense of humor and the fact that Dean's hair would get slightly messier than Drake's.

"Oh my! As you can see, even _I_ can't tell them apart and I'm their mother!" Yuzuha laughed in a sheepish manner.

Mirai couldn't help but give the woman a deadpan look, recalling his little sister telling him that in the manga it was revealed that Yuzuha was in fact able to tell the twins apart but chose to pretend she couldn't. Honestly, so much shit could have been avoided if Yuzuha didn't do that.

"They don't have much friends,"

"Mom!"

"And they can be a bit naughty, but could you take care of them?"

Mirai felt three pair of expectant eyes fall onto him.

 _'Talk about pressure...'_

"...no, you can't force friendships, Yuzu-baa."

Yuzuha looked surprised and Mirai wasn't sure if it was because of the way he addressed her or his refusal.

"I mean, if they want to become friends with me, I don't mind. But ultimately, they have to decide on their own, don't you think?"

With that, Mirai stood up and walked to the door.

He glanced at the twins who were staring at him blankly.

"It was okay meeting you two, Hitachiin twins," he simply said in passing.

As the door closed behind him, he sighed.

He felt like an asshole.

Especially since he _knew_ that Kaoru was the one standing on the left and Hikaru was standing on the right.

* * *

 _"It wasn't because they reminded me of Drake and Dean. I didn't bother befriending them, because then they'd cling to me. I needed my own emotional pillar. I can't be someone else's emotional pillar, let alone two someone. From that day on, whenever Yuzuha invited me for tea, I'd greet the twins by simply calling them Htachiin. Yes, I'm an asshole, but Yuzuha's one too...and I'm crappy at making excuses, aren't I?"_

* * *

 ** _Chapter End._**

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _...that's a wrap, folks! Hikaru and Kaoru finally introduced! Though, not much screen time, huh? Soon. Soon Mirai shall stop being an asshole and befriend the twins. But, for now, I'll say that the next chapter will be interesting._

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ **1\. What do the twins currently think of Mirai?**_

 _ **2\. Will Haruhi ever stop stereotyping Mirai?**_


End file.
